Kayaking paddles are generally two-bladed instruments having a shaft connecting two blades that are used intermittently to push against water on either side of a watercraft. Canoeing paddles, on the other hand, are generally single-bladed, comprising a shaft that terminates in a blade on one end and in a handle on the other. While a kayaking paddle is gripped with both hands on the shaft, a canoeing paddle is gripped with one hand on the shaft and the other on the handle. In both cases, it is usually preferable to hold the paddle at a certain distance from the blade(s), and so the shaft of a paddle is preferably sized according to the size of the user's arms. Different styles of paddling and/or boats, also sometimes call for different sizes of paddles.
Adjustable paddles, that is, paddles having adjustable length shafts, are therefore desirable in many instances. Such an instance would be the case of a family with a single kayak but with two or more people using the kayak—for example, a parent and a child. In such a case, a paddle that is suitable for the parent would certainly not be suitable for the child. Another instance where adjustability of the length would be preferable is where kayaks and paddles are rented. In this case, the store must maintain an inventory of various size paddles in order to meet the requirements of the different customers renting the equipment. A further requirement for a kayak paddle is the adjustability of the relative orientation of the blades and the angles. An example of an adjustment mechanism is one where the shaft of the paddle is made of two tubular members, one of which is sized to slide into the other by having over at least a portion of its length a cross-section that fits within the interior of the other member. A locking mechanism holds the two members in place relative to one another.
In addition, a whistle is an essential piece of equipment when partaking in outdoor activity. In water-bound activities and watercraft activity in particular, there is a danger of being lost, losing sight of land, or being swept away from an intended course by winds or current. In any such emergency, a whistle can be used to create a loud noise to signal distress or to attract the attention of potential rescuers. As such, it is generally recommended to have a whistle at all times when engaging in any outdoor or water-bound activity. However, most whistles are small in size and due to their infrequent use, they are easily forgotten, neglected or generally left behind.
Consequently, there is a need in the industry for a whistle that is integrated in a paddle suitable for use with a kayak or like watercraft.